Letting Go
by Golden Krios
Summary: Apollo hates letting go. It means they don't belong to him anymore. And he has a very good reason to feel that way.


**Letting Go**

Apollo chuckled as he threw the Frisbee to Hyacinthus. In the normal world, the sun had set hours ago. But in this reality, the sun was always there. Always above the sky, never ending, never succumbing to the darkness within.

Hyacinthus caught the Frisbee and threw it back at the god. His angelic-voice filled the Sun-God's ears with happiness as he chuckled.

The two spent their free times like this. Always having fun, always without worry. Always reliving the past, back before he died.

But as Hyacinthus caught the Frisbee, his smile dropped and so did the mood.

"What's the matter?" Apollo asked as he ran over to his lover, who was now kneeling on the ground, silent tears dropping to the ground.

"I can't do this anymore, Apollo." Hyacinthus sobbed. The sun god frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, lifting the younger one's chin to see into his eyes.

"This, everything. I.. I need to be free, Apollo. You have to understand. You have to let me go." Hyacinthus said, wiping away some tears.

"But.. I can't. You know I can't. Not after what happened with Cyparissus. You.. I can't." The normally cheerful, happy go lucky sun god was now into his knees, kneeling alongside his dead lover.

"I know you can't. But you must. I need to be free. You need to be free."

The sun-god shook his head.

"You don't need to go, Hyacinthus. You don't have to. I already lost Cyparissus, I can't afford to lose you too." Apollo sobbed as he dug his face to the younger one's.

Hyacinthus gently strummed the sun-god's golden locks of hair.

"I know you can't. But you must. This is the only way we will know. If our love is true, then it wouldn't matter if it spans lifetimes. If I were to be reborn, and if Fate dictates us to be together, we _will_ be together."

The sun god made no move, nor did the young one. The two were at peace, just kneeling there, on the ground, next to each other.

Apollo was the first to rise up. Wiping his tears, he looked at the younger one.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. Hyacinthus nodded. "You know once you drink from the River Lethe, you will forget about me. About us."

"I understand. Millennias of us will be forgotten. But, my sun god, if Fate does dictates we are to be together, we can recreate those millennias over and over. But you have to let me go."

The sun god nodded.

"I.. Phoebus Apollo, god of music, poetry, the sun and medicine, allow you, Hyacinthus, to move on to the next life." Apollo murmured as he gave his lover his last kiss.

"I will always remember you." Hyacinthus said as their mouths parted. "Find me, my sun god." And with that, Hyacinthus' soul vanished, on his way to the River Lethe, to be reborn, just as he had been supposed to do, thousands of years ago.

For once, the sun set on their paradise as the Sun god dropped to his knees and cried his heart out.

Many years passed on, and in due time, the Sun god had been reunited with his love. Love_s_.

He had been startled at first, when in the year 1939, just when the war was about to come, he felt a presence of Cyparissus. He had long thought his love had died since he had been reborn in 1666. But if his second rebirth was a blessing or a curse, he didn't know.

The reincarnation of Cyparissus was hidden away, for his and his sister's safety. Apollo chuckled at the fate. His sister was the reincarnation of Daphne. Oh how cruel fate is.

Seventy years had passed, but the duo hadn't aged. Cyparissus and Daphne were still young, ageless as they were the same day they went to the River Lethe. Apollo felt the presence of Alecto, Hades' fury. He didn't know what she was doing there, disguised as a man. But it seemed Hades had a different plan.

The Sun god doesn't meet Cyparissus again for a while. Events such as the thievery of his father's Lightning bolt took his time, but the event only signified the start of the Titan War. But Fate did decree for them to meet. And meet they did.

His sister, the Immortal Artemis found them, as she pointed out. Apollo had to contain his anger when he noticed, Daphne's reincarnation to be glowing silver. She was a Huntress. But t least he has the younger one, Cyparissus' second rebirth.

But something else caught him entirely. There, standing next to Athena's daughter was Hyacinthus himself. Reborn of the ashes and into the body of another.

Percy Jackson. The Lightning thief.

Oh how Apollo's heart soared that day. Minus the fact his sister had gone missing, he was delighted of the events. In fact, he had been so grateful that he broke the Ancient Laws. He said he was doing it for his sister. Yes, he was, but there was also another motive. To gain both's hearts.

Their quest ends, his sister is reunited with him. Plans for preparation had been prepared, taking most of Apollo's time. He doesn't see the two again until the Titan War approached.

Fighting side by side with his brethren, Apollo fought Typhon mercilessly. Shooting all his arrows, aiming everywhere. Searching for his weakness. All for his loves.

Typhon is defeated, but another threat is impending. Kronos himself. He runs to the palace, ready to protect the two. On his way, he noticed his uncle and Cyparissus fighting the enemy. Apollo was happy he was safe. But Hyacinthus. Where was he?

There. On the throne room, along with someone else.

He was clutching another's body, with it near to death.

"Please, Lord Apollo, help him." Percy pleads. And Apollo is happy to oblige. He does so, unknowing of the outcome. The one he had cured, as it turned out, was Kronos' host. Luke. But that wasn't the reason he came to hate himself later.

Apollo watched as the Muses, his followers, sang their hearts out. Everyone was celebrating. Out in the corner of his eye, he saw the rebirth of Cyparissus, Nico di Angelo, talking to another person. Ethan Nakamura. The sun god peers closer, chuckling as the younger one narrated on how he 'literally fell into his arms'.

He let Cyparissus go. He deserved it. They were never meant to be anyways.

Scrounging the party, Apollo looked for Hyacinthus. Percy. He found him, though at the arms of the other.

Apollo's heart died that day when he saw Percy's lips connect with Luke's. The traitor's.

They were never really meant to be.

* * *

I disclaim, disclaim, _DISCLAIM_. I don't own PJatO =]


End file.
